When constructing an in-ground-type swimming pool, the bowl is first excavated to a desired shape and depth. Where the bowl is to be comprised of a plastered wall, the wall and base of reinforced concrete is first poured and set in place before the plaster is applied. Utilizing a polystyrene concrete form board positioned upright, against and above the wall, an aggregate decking is poured and permitted to set about the pool perimeter.
Where the bowl excavation is to be lined with a sheet of beaded edge plastic liner material, it is common to provide a track secured to a panel about the pool perimeter. The track defines a continuous channel in which the beaded upper edge of the plastic liner can be retained. With a concrete form board secured upright of the track as above, aggregate decking can be formed about the pool perimeter similarily as with the concreted pool.